We Will Take Care of Each Other
by The Silver Hands
Summary: This is a romantic story between the reader/OC and the wolf captain after the final arc. After becoming a captain, the reader/OC becomes more and more attracted to Komamura, which eventually grows into a strong intimate infatuation. Does the 7th Captain think the same of him too? Gay/Yaoi story. Mature content. Cover image originally made by p!k@ru.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **I am getting back into fanfiction as a way to improve my writing ability and for fun.**

 **I will be busy with all sorts of things every so often, but I will try to put time into writing stories.**

 **Anyways…**

 **Incoming Manga Spoiler: Sajin Komamura gave up his humanity from a special technique to defeat a Sternritter in the Thousand-Year Blood War final arc, and after the battle, he became a quadruped wolf who can't talk (really depressing, right?). So, I decided to change up the story a bit so that he was able to revert back to his "anthropomorphic" form, but out of commission for the rest of the war.**

 **I chose to write this story in a first-person perspective of a somewhat young but experienced Shinigami guy who was just promoted to captain of a division, where he will get to know Komamura better and eventually fall for him.**

 **I will try to make sure that there are not too many characteristics of the reader's character (such as height, hair length and color, eye color, face structure, lean or stocky body, etc.), so that anyone reading this story are able to picture themselves in this tale of falling in love with the wolf captain.**

 **This first chapter of this story will be told from Komamura's POV, but most of the other chapters will be told from the reader's character's POV. There may be some chapters later on that may be told again from Komamura POV.**

 **There will be mature content in this story, so be warned.**

 **The first three chapters of the story will be technical and canon-heavy, but the rest of the story will have less of that and will be focused on the relationship between the reader's character and the captain.**

I saw the Sternritter blown away from Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō.

Her bloody blue wings shattered as she catapulted far into the distance of the icy buildings of the Wandenreich. I sighed and looked around, and found the gleaming palace where the mustached leader of the enemy army resided in a few kilometers away, and started to walk towards it, revenge boiling within me.

"That fucker," I muttered under my breath, clenching my fists around the handle of my zanpakuto. "I will kill him, for what he has done to all the Shinigami, and for what he did to the commander. I will avenge you, Captain Yama."

I remembered the face of the man who rescued me and helped me with my difficult life all those years ago. His wrinkled face, his shut eyes, his flat grey beard, and the hunchback that complemented his old age. Despite being an elderly man, his presence was full of strength and authority. Not only that, but it also contained a sense of genuine care for his soldiers. I recalled a past memory of the captain opening his eyes as he asked me about my situation when I was a teenager, right around the walls of where the Shinigami lived. After I told him about my struggles, he smiled. He recommended me to the Shinigami training academy.

I will never forget that smile.

My eyes welled with tears from that memory as I kept approaching the palace. Suddenly, the shadow of my bankai started disappearing. I looked behind and saw the giant disintegrating into nothingness. My eyes catch movements on my arms and saw light brown fur growing again, covering my light-golden skin.

I realized my time with the human transformation technique ran out.

I looked on towards the palace.

"I may not be able to reach you, Yhawch, but I know the rest of us will." I mumbled as I collapsed onto the flat, cold ground, breathing heavily. "We will."

I shivered as my nose turned back into a muzzle, with fur around and a shiny black snout right at the tip, pointing towards some ice-covered buildings in front of me. I groaned as my teeth sharpened, my fangs re-elongating back to their former size. I felt my ears contract as my tongue flattened slightly. My tail pushed out of the back of my pants. Normally when I am in public, I tuck and hide my tail into the left thigh of my pants in order to hide my "beastly-ness" from other Shinigami. After Kenpachi broke my helmet and Tousen betrayed me a few years ago, I chose to go without a helmet, and my subordinates in the 7th Division and the rest of the Shinigami from the other divisions did not pay too much notice. I was happy that many of them did not care about my appearance, but I still hid my tail as a force of habit, and if I were in a fight, no one would be able to grab or cut my tail off, so I still kept my tail hidden.

My tail stuck out, and I felt my legs fluff up with fur. My toes in my shoes pushed around and rearranged themselves. I imagined that instead of the five toes almost everyone else has, my feet will revert back to the four big fur-covered, padded toes.

I am surprised that there is no pain as I am transforming back to…

I remembered what my great-grandfather said.

"Sajin, when this technique finishes, you will become a beast constantly in search for revenge."

I knew what he meant right away at the time.

And I was prepared to throw my life away, for the sake of the future of Soul Society, and the Shinigami who need to keep living.

So, I ripped my heart out with my zanpakuto.

Becoming a beast was disheartening.

I opened my mouth to speak, and only a gargle of whines and rough grunts came out. I closed my eyes, feeling my hips tilt downward and my shoulders pushing into my chest. I am beginning to shrink significantly as well, looking up at the seemingly larger buildings around me.

I hate this. I hate this so much. I do not want to become an animal. I will be only able to do so much in this forsaken world.

I silently cried, letting my tears flow down my fur-covered cheeks as my transformation comes to a still.

…

…

From the dark depths of my eyelids, I see a man.

A long-haired, dark man.

His eyes shone bright with his gentle smile.

…

"Tousen?" I thought in my head.

"Yes, Sajin?" The former captain whispered as he frowned a little. "You don't look to happy."

I was a little startled by him hearing my internal voice and giving a response.

"You can see now?" I said in my head.

"Yes." Answered Kaname. "And I'm glad to see you again. What's your current problem?"

I whimpered, something I rarely do. "My humanity is fading. I'm going to become a beast soon. I may lose my memories of you, and everyone else too. I'm afraid of losing myself, despite being a captain, despite being someone who is prepared to sacrifice their own life. I am afraid of not being able to do anything anymore. I just… served my purpose."

"Sajin," Tousen quietly said, "That is normal. We all fear for everyone else, we fear ourselves, and we fear what will happen to us. However, the will to fight for a just cause will always be of greater importance than our lives. That is why we became Shinigami. But as for you, even being a wolf, you still retain those aspects of being alive, and sometimes having humanity just means that you are alive. Canines have their own memories, have their own emotions, and have their own version of "humanity" too."

I smiled sadly at him.

"I guess you're right. I am probably not completely ready to let go." I said, looking away from Kaname's gaze.

"But Sajin, you don't have to let go." Whispered the former 9th Captain. "You can believe. You can believe you are back to who you originally were. To the wolfish captain everyone in Soul Society knows, to the good friend I know." Tousen's eyes were edged with tears. "I… I believe in you."

My vision blurred with tears.

…

"Okay." I said. "I will. I will take care of Hisagi. I will take of Hinamori and Izuru. I will care of everyone else too."

…

"Okay then." Whispered Kaname. "I will see you again, hopefully not too soon, right?"

He chuckled and smiled again, showing his bright white teeth.

"Right." I said as I felt my own lips curve into a smile.

Then I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 **I have made a Japanese name for the reader's character, mainly because having a fanfic that continuously says (your name) is extremely distracting and disrupts the flow of the story.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

-One year after the end of the Thousand-Year Blood War-

"Captain of the Gotei 13, Reiki Ishikawa!" Called out the man with the eyepatch in front of me.

"Present!" I said awkwardly.

Hi! You are in my captain coronation ceremony! Back in the war against the Quincy, I was the 3rd seat Shinigami of the 8th Division, just under Lieutenant Nanao and Captain Kyoraku. He got promoted to take over as the 1st Division Captain-Commander (with Nanao tagging along as his lieutenant again) right after the deaths of Captain-Commander Yamamoto and his Lieutenant, Sasakibe. I was tasked by him to be acting captain of the 8th Division for the duration of the war.

When the Wandenreich's second invasion started, I was flash stepping quickly towards the first division's barracks to warn my two former superiors, but when I neared the topmost floor where the 1st Captain's office is, a Quincy with long blonde hair suddenly appeared in front of me and cut me down. I did not black out right then, but after so much blood loss from the gash I had, which reddened the bottom steps of the staircase to the top floor where Kyoraku and Nanao were, my vision blurred, and I went unconscious.

It took me three and a half days to wake up after that event.

The war already ended as I recovered in the 4th Division's clinic. It turns out that the blonde Quincy's name is Haschwalth, the second-in-command of the Wandenreich.

Huh, so that's why he was able to cut me down so easily.

When I was recovering there, I found out that a few captains died, a few lieutenants died, many Shinigami died, many were injured, but we were victorious. Izuru, the Lieutenant of the 3rd Division, was so close to death that the 12th Captain and one of the Zero Division captains needed to regrow parts of his body, including a hole in his chest. Ōtoribashi, the captain of the same division visited his lieutenant every day until he was able to leave the clinic.

Most of the lieutenants survived, except for Sasakibe and Yachiru.

Captains Yamamoto, Unohana, and Ukitake are gone.

Captain Kenpachi was wounded when he was fighting alongside Captains Toshiro and Byakuya against an elite Sternritter who turned into a giant. Captain Komamura was in a coma for two months after he fought against a strong female Sternritter who made things blow up (at least that is what Hinamori said when she was there). She went to aid Captain Shinji as he was wounded by the Quincy while the 7th Captain took that Sternritter down.

But from what I heard from other Shinigami in the area during that fight, he had to do some sacrificial thing in order to make her explosions invulnerable to him, and soon collapsed. Lieutenants Iba and Hinamori found him as a wolf and took him to the 4th Division clinic and placed him on a bed. Yet by the next day, they have discovered that he turned back to his previous human-esque state, though not as large as he once was. When I saw him again after he was released from the clinic, he was perhaps two feet shorter than his original height of 9 and a half feet.

I guess that was the sacrifice.

He still towers above everyone else though.

Captain-Commander Kyoraku was seriously injured after fighting another elite Sternritter. After talking to bedridden Kyoraku after I was allowed to walk around and visit other patients in the clinic, it turns out that Nanao defeated that Quincy.

"Nanao-chan was so brave!" He said, grinning wide as the white tape and bandages covering his right eye bent up a little.

Most of the Quincy in the enemy army died, but the others who rebelled against their king or fought the Shinigami and surrendered asked for forgiveness and to be released from prison. Captain-Commander Kyoraku decided to let the rest go on the condition that they are not to fight against the Shinigami again, and they agreed. They went back to their own place, and a few months later, they appeared in Kyoraku's office and talked to him about the condition of their relationship with Soul Society. A Sternritter named Ishida became the new Soul King and Quincy King since he was the successor to Yhwach, and automatically absorbed his powers after he died. He talked to Kyoraku and told him that the Quincy do not desire war anymore against the Shinigami. So, he with all the other surviving Sternritter in the office made a deal with the Captain Commander and made an official diplomatic resolution to the matter. Not only that, but the Quincy army reorganized itself and has made 5 divisions of their own, with the former Sternritter as the captains and lieutenants for each of them. They agreed that they will not kill Hollow since they destroy their souls instead of purifying them, so they will leave that task to the Shinigami, unless there is an emergency in that may need Quincy intervention. In the event that either group may be in a situation against a non-Hollow opponent, both armies will ally and fight together against the foe.

I was really happy that the rest of survived and for the past year, I enjoyed the continued peace in Soul Society.

You may be wondering about how I was able to become a captain from 3rd seat after one year.

There were some captain-position vacancies for Divisions 4, 8, and 13, and they needed to be filled up right away. Kyoraku asked a Zero Division captain who helped heal Izuru (I also found out that he was the one who taught Captain Unohana on the art of healing) to immediately begin training 4th Division Lieutenant Isane on advanced practices on healing and kido. Captain Ōtoribashi and Captain Shinji will be helping her with her shikai so that she will attain her bankai in the next few years. Rukia Kuchiki, the 13th Division Lieutenant, already had a bankai, but she did not master it yet. The 6th Captain (who is also her brother) already made an accelerated program with her to control her bankai and to increase her kido ability. The 6th Captain's lieutenant and a substitute Shinigami who helped take down some of the Sternritter during the war both had some mastery of their bankais, so every so often they will come to help Rukia with her's.

As for me, Captain-Commander Kyoraku said that I was likely very close to achieving bankai as well. He helped me with strengthening the relationship between me and my zanpakuto, and he taught me to be more efficient with my shikai and flash steps. Nanao also taught me to properly exert kido at higher levels, and now I am able to do hado and bakudo at the 70 level without incantations.

I am really grateful for their help.

I achieved my bankai just over a month after the Thousand-Year Blood War, and I gained a fair amount of mastery with it as well over the year.

…

Then one day captain-commander asked me to become a captain.

I was to do the Captain Proficiency Test, which is the assessment of my ability to perform bankai. There has to be at least three captains who have to witness the test. After Kyoraku recommended me to be a captain, he arranged the test for next week.

I was incredibly nervous when that day came. I remember anxiously waking up in the morning to feel my hands and heart tremor a bit. The shaking did not stop until I entered the area the test was to be in.

We were in a small grey-stone oval-looking open stadium, with at least two dozen rows of stone bleachers wrapping around the inclined interior of the stadium, and two main entrances on both rounded sides of the oval. There was a long wooden table with five captains seated. From left to right, I saw Captains Muguruma, Kuchiki, Kyroaku, Komamura, and Suì-Fēng. I have heard that previous Captain Proficiency Tests were held in remote locations, but since they were located inconveniently far away, Kyoraku decided to use this stadium as the new designated area for the test. Though only captains are allowed to attend, I saw Rukia and Isane with the 3rd and 5th captains seated on the stone bleachers right behind the table. I probably guessed it was because they should personally see how the test was initiated. I saw Zaraki Kenpachi, the 11th Captain, was seated a distance away from the table- probably 20 or so meters to the left of where the rest of the present Shinigami were.

"Reiki Ishikawa!" Called out Captain-Commander Kyoraku, his hands folded on the table.

"Present!" I said.

"You now have the permission to release your bankai."

And so, I did.

After showing some of the moves it had, Kyoraku gave out another order.

"Now, _only_ use your bankai to fight Kenpachi. You may not use any kido or other weapons to aid you in this battle."

…

Oh shit.

There are two parts to the test: you must demonstrate your bankai to at least three captains, and to fight against a captain with only your bankai. In this part, the captain opponent may or may not use their own bankai. It does not matter if you lose or win, but what matters is how proficient you are with your bankai in a fight against a captain-level enemy, and that determines a pass or no pass in this test.

Fighting against Kenpachi was pretty hard.

He did not release his bankai, but right off the bat, he used his shikai.

I did the best I can to keep up against him. At the very least, I was faster than him, so I was able to attack him often from the rear and sides, but he swings his sword around in an attempt to cut me. I usually flash step out of the way, but I did get a deep cut into my right collarbone from him. After a while, I managed to slash into his back significantly, leaving a small pool of blood dripping right under him.

He kept grinning like a demon, though.

I ignored it and kept fighting him, he made a shallow slice onto the left side of my abdomen.

It stung a lot.

After I stabbed though his left forearm, he ripped off his eyepatch and unloaded a lot of spiritual power onto the stadium.

It was hard to breathe as we fought.

The bells on his hair at this point were really useful, because now with hearing, I am able to roughly locate his position. He did not smile anymore as we kept fighting.

It was at least an hour later when the captain-commander said "Stop!"

I yelped and blocked an uppercut to the right of me from Kenpachi as both of us stiffened from the command. We stood motionless for a few seconds. I started to realize right then of just how sticky, sweaty, and bloody I was. My abdomen hurt like hell, my right shoulder and collarbone radiated with pain, I felt a few gummy scratches on my knees and right cheek, and both of my ears were ringing from the loud clashing of our swords. I breathed heavily as I stepped out of my stance, walked a few steps back, turned to the 11th Captain, and bowed deeply to him.

He just smiled again, and then he stepped out of his own stance.

I then looked ahead to the table where the five captains were seated. I was nervously biting my lip while waiting for their judgments.

When both parts of the test are completed, it is up to the votes of the captains taking part in the witnessing the test to decide whether or not the applicant is approved to become a captain.

"Of the captains at this table on this day," Said a grinning Captain-Commander Kyoraku, "raise your hand if you are in approval of Reiki Ishikawa officially becoming a captain."

There was a silence for about a second. My heart pounded like crazy. My arms were shaking heavily.

All five captains raised their hands.

I nearly collapsed to the ground.

"Well," Chuckled Kyoraku, "I was going to say raise your hand if you are in disapproval, but I don't think it is necessary."

I looked and bowed down to the captains at the table.

"Thank you for your support." I humbly said.

The captains all got up from their chairs at the same time and walked over to me.

The captain-commander was the first one to shake my hand.

"Congratulations Reiki, you are going to be the captain of the 8th Division."

I nodded my head.

The other four captains shook my dirty, sweaty hand and went back to the table to speak amongst each other about their individual thoughts from the fight.

While the captains were talking about the test, Kenpachi laughed.

"We should do that again sometime!" He yelled.

"Eh…" I said somberly.

Aside from those memories, I am now in the main hall of the First Division Headquarters. The captains formally lined up on either side of me and the invisible line of visual contact between me and the captain-commander.

"Will you serve the duties as a captain, be the leader of all of the comrades in your division, and to protect Soul Society and its interests with your might?" Asked Kyoraku.

"Yes, I will." I answered.

"Will you protect the souls in the Living World and in Soul Society, protect the Shinigami, protect the Gotei 13, and to protect the Soul King?"

…the Quincy? He is in the Living World, right?

I shook out the thought from my mind.

"Yes, I will."

"Then welcome aboard, Captain Ishikawa."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

 **There will be more technicalities in this chapter, but there will be a drastic reduction starting on the 4** **th** **Chapter.**

 **The better stuff is on its way!**

Right after becoming a captain, I was handed my white haori from the captain-commander with an 8 (八) on the back. I was to meet with all the Shinigami in my division. I went to the 8th Division barracks to greet all of them there. I walked towards the large complex of white rectangular buildings, which was placed in between two other identical sets of buildings on each side (the 7th and 9th Division barracks), and strolled through the main entrance.

I talked to them and announced that I am their new captain.

They look pretty happy when they saw me, probably because after they went through all that hell in that war against the Wandenreich, while their former captain and lieutenant left for the 1st Division, they were leaderless for the rest of the war. At least now have a new captain they can be reassured with.

Many of the Shinigami here know me (since I was the 3rd seat before in the division) and congratulated me with the promotion.

Afterwards, I went to the captain's office nearby and sat down on one of the two brown couches in front of the varnished yellow wooden desk. I looked around, and stared at the desk. I remember going here to talk to Captain Kyoraku about all kinds of work. Sometimes Lieutenant Nanao was in the office deliberating and sometimes arguing with him.

I smiled as I recounted those past years.

…

Now I am the captain.

I looked around the room.

"I hate this layout." I said to myself as I pushed one of the couches against the left wall and another against the right wall. There is a soft rug in the center of the room between the previous positions of the couches.

I left it there.

I went to the wooden desk. It smells somewhat like vomit (maybe from Kyoraku's drunk escapades gone wrong). There are four drawers, two on each side of the legs of the desk. I grabbed the steel handle and opened the top right one.

A random cluster of work papers and pencils. I'll go through them later.

I opened the bottom right drawer.

Sake.

Two large bottles lying next to each other on their side on the floor of the drawer with a small wooden drinking bowl on top of them.

I'll give these back to Kyoraku. I know Nanao will be unhappy with me if she finds out.

Anyways, I open and look into the top left drawer.

Empty.

I open the bottom left drawer.

A small red book.

I open it and immediately realize that this is a photo album.

I open the first page and there is some guy who looks just like Kyoraku (probably his brother), an older woman who looks like Nanao, Nanao, a girl with glasses and braided hair, a few more faces I do not recognize, Ukitake, Unohana, Yamamoto.

I need to give this back to the captain-commander.

I remember here was a gaping ragged hole in the sky just after the war ended, and in just a few months (especially from the assistance of the 12th Captain), Seireitei built a colossal white pillar.

Ishida, the new Soul King, did what he can to remake the sky and it resulted in him making the pillar and calling it the "Supporter of the Heavens" to prevent the sky from breaking again.

Captain-Commander Kyoraku buried Captain Ukitake at the base of that pillar.

He visits him every so often.

I notice a thick covering of grey dust on the desk. Kyoraku probably did not have the time to come back here because he was busy with not only the war and the aftermath, but many other kinds of priorities as the Captain of the 1st Division. He practically rebuilt a half-destroyed Soul Society and had to reorganize the ranks of the Gotei 13 and add new recruits for each division. There was also a big economic problem after the war he had to deal with.

I do not think he forgot the album, but he probably did not have the time to retrieve it back from this office for over a year.

I gave the sake, bowl, and album back to Kyoraku later in the day.

As dusk neared, I walked back to my place. Some captains prefer to reside in designated living quarters near their office. Some of them, including Kuchiki (in his family manor) and Kenpachi (in an isolated building), prefer to live elsewhere within the walls of Seireitei.

Sometime later, I came to a fairly small one-story house at the edge of a forest. It had an orange tiled roof and a simple white exterior, similar to many other buildings around Soul Society.

It was cozy, quaint, and quiet here. There is a small artificial hot spring just behind the house. An underground pipe from a much larger spring within Seireitei feeds hot spring water to this one. There is a concrete shed that houses the water pump of the pool. When I am tired, sweaty, or both, I prefer to take a shower inside my home, but when I just want to relax, I use the hot spring instead. I like wading into the warm 3 to 4-foot deep water, feeling the smooth, flat concrete floor of the pool with my feet, and to sit down and lean back to one of the many small boulders that make up the perimeter of the spring.

I am thinking of a particular day to take a dip as I saunter tiredly inside and shut the door.

Inside, I turn on the light switch next to the door and ambled into a small closet. I took off my sandals, socks, and most of my other garments. I then put on loose shorts and a slate-grey kosode (a thin short-sleeved traditional Japanese robe) that reaches down just beyond my hips. I go out of the closet and back into the foyer.

There are four rooms in the house: a closet next to the entrance, an unwalled kitchen with a small dining table, a bathroom, and a bedroom. There is a door just up ahead of the foyer that opens to the back area of the house. The walls were covered in vertical wood paneling and the floor is a thin but soft brown carpet.

I went into the kitchen and ate some food while standing. Then I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth while looking into the weary eyes of my own reflection on the mirror above the sink. Then I took a piss in the toilet, turned off the lights, and went to the bedroom.

I pulled the covers of my full-size bed and slipped under them. As I lay on my back, I can't help but think of one certain thing.

I was thinking about the red photo album as I stared up at the darkened white ceiling.

The faces I seen in there are the people Kyoraku truly cares about.

…

I never wondered about his love life until just now.

Was he ever in love with someone?

Did they love him back?

Many of the present and past captains in the history of the Gotei 13 have never married.

They usually live lonely lives.

…

I mean, they do interact and have friendships with many other Shinigami, but they rarely go further than that.

…

I don't want to be alone.

I hate not understanding love, or even experiencing it.

My heart aches for someone.

Someone who I can wake up next to every day.

Someone who I can always look at without formality or professionalism.

Someone who can open their heart to mine.

…

Someone.

I roll onto my stomach, plant my head into my pillow, and sighed.

I felt my breath warming the pillow. I wrapped my arms around it and embraced it tightly.

…

I've made a declaration.

I will search for love.


	4. Chapter 4

I groggily woke up to see faint rays of light pervade through the window in the dimly sunlit bedroom. I realize that I am still clinging on to the pillow throughout the night, which was slightly clammy from my hands and damp breath. My eyes blurred back into focus as I got out of bed. I straightened out the messy bed covers and realized there is a second pillow next to mine. Not only that, but there is a large indentation right next to where I laid.

I furrowed my brow in confusion as I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I saw a second toothbrush in a wooden cup near the faucet of the sink.

"Huh?" I said.

I also saw a few short strands of fine brownish hair in the basin of the sink.

What?

Who the hell is here?

As soon as I got out, I smell the strong scent of… miso soup.

I quickly walked into the kitchen and I saw…

…

Captain Komamura.

He was wearing a tan apron that surprisingly fits him for his massive size. He adorned a kodose of his own and a pair of loose pants under the apron. His head is just short of touching the ceiling. He had a faint smile as he was chopping seaweed and tofu on a wooden board on the counter next to the stove. The fur on his neck, arms, and… tail were gleaming from the light coming from the window in the kitchen.

I looked down and I saw his light-brown tail in detail. It looked incredibly soft and it had a small white tip. It was raised a little, but there was no noticeable movement. Right above his tail are two perfectly rounded buttocks that shaped the rest of his legs. I stared at his rump as he kept mincing away.

The corner of his eye likely noticed me as he turned his head around just enough to see me over his shoulder. The corners of his black lips turned upward and exposed a shark-like toothy grin.

" _Hi dear_." He crooned sweetly.

I was taken aback.

"I'm just making breakfast." He said, his tail starting to wag a little. "It will be ready in a little bit, but you can sit down for now."

I did not say anything and shuffled quietly to the dining table. There was my chair on the side of the table I normally ate from, and a slightly larger chair on the other side.

Did he just move in last night?

…

Why did he call me _dear_?

I sat down and waited for Komamura to finish cooking. It was around five minutes when he handed me a porcelain bowl with the strong-smelling broth and a plate with white rice and some orange slices. The smell of breakfast was so intoxicating, my mouth watered like a fountain. He had an identical meal with a significantly larger bowl instead. He gave me a pair of chopsticks, and I saw blackish-brown pawpads and pointed fingernails on his hands, something I have never seen before. I remember him wearing gloves with armguards when he was out in public, but he is now without them. He also prepared two cups of fragrant green tea for the both of us.

I thanked him and bowed down my head a little towards him. He did the same, took his apron off, placed it on the kitchen countertop, and went to his seat. As we silently ate, I kept looking up awkwardly just to directly meet his piercing golden gaze from the other side of the table, and quickly looked back down to the dish out of confusion and embarrassment.

After breakfast, I stood up and placed my bowls and cup in the kitchen sink. He did the same and I washed the dishes. When I dried my hands with a nearby towel, I felt two large hands grope each side of my ass.

I gasped.

I looked behind to see him… _blushing_?

I did see some distinct redness though the fur of his cheeks.

His eyes and muzzle pointed down towards my butt and his black-tipped ears folded to the sides of his head. He then looked up to me shyly.

I became flustered and turned around to face him so that he won't reach my bottom, which is now pressed to the side of the kitchen counter.

He looks down again, grins, and grabs the soft bulge between my legs.

"WOAH!" I exclaimed in shock.

His eyes widened in surprise.

"W-what's wrong?" Stammered Komamura.

"Wh… Why are you so…intimate with me?" I whispered frantically, frowning a little. "You are really close and… touchy-feely!"

His head cocked a little to the side as he furrowed his brow in confusion.

"But Reiki, we are married for over a year now! We do this _all_ the time!" He answered quizzically.

"Wait, WHAT!?" I exclaimed.

"You really don't know?" He asked, frowning. "Or perhaps you are just playing games with me?" He started to look really concerned.

…

Damn it.

I'll just play along.

I forced a snicker to lessen the tension.

"No, I'm just kidding, _sweetheart_."

That felt nice but strange to say.

"Really?" His expression relaxed a bit.

"Yeah."

Komamura smiled again as leaned his face down close to my face. I see the shiny black lips of his slightly parted mouth, his quiet breath warming the air between us. My cheeks burned as I knew what he was about to do.

I tilted my head up to meet his incoming lips with mine.

…

He gently kissed me.

Both of his muscled arms wrapped around my waist soothingly. I felt his moist tongue press slightly into my upper lip. Out of curiosity, I opened my mouth just enough for him to dive in. He softly lapped his tongue with mine as I felt myself (and him) become hard. I placed my hands on his chest (which is rather firm) and slowly pushed myself slightly away from Komamura. I burrowed my head into the soft fur of his neck and panted hard as we ground our mounds together.

I clenched onto the back of the kosode as I opened my legs, letting him in have more access to me. I teared up with pleasure as he lovingly pushed his hips into mine.

"I-I'm getting close, Sajin."

"I am too." He whispered in my ear.

The pressure kept building with each push, up to the point where I can't hold it back anymore.

"Ahhh!" I moaned.

…

…

I instantly woke up.

I felt a warm, sticky wetness in my underwear.

"Shit." I thought, groaning as I started feeling things around me while my heart kept beating quickly.

I was holding onto a damp white pillow, with my quivering legs straddled around it.

I opened my dry eyes and saw a dimly lit room through my blurry vision. As my vision focused, I look at the side of the bed next to me.

There is no second pillow. No large indentation.

I sighed and placed the single pillow back to where it was. I got up and straightened the covers of the bed while cum trickled down my thighs.

I stripped my underwear and shorts and rinsed them under the sink of the bathroom. I left it out to dry prior to having time to do the laundry (as the washer and dryer are in the bathroom). I grumbled as I got a towel from the closet and took a shower.

…

I thought about the 7th Captain.

I always had known that I was attracted to guys, but someone like him?

A werewolf?

I mean, he is okay…

I remember seeing his face without the helmet a few years ago, and I always thought some scary-looking mangled-up face was underneath it.

But I was wrong with that prediction.

He had a reserved expression, but he is not bad-looking.

And he is fairly considerate too from what I have seen from his personality.

…

Maybe.

I washed myself down as I recalled some of the naughty scenes from that dream.

I recalled my thoughts from last night about how some of the captains were alone, and how I desired love.

But with someone, like him?

But I don't know him well enough.

But there is always an opportunity to change that, especially with the ongoing peace in Soul Society.

His beautiful golden eyes, his soft and shiny fur, his calm demeanor…

I bit my lip as I turned off the shower.

Maybe… I can.

I will try to speak to him, and get to know him better.


End file.
